Horticulture is the industry and science of plan cultivation including the process of preparing soil for the planting of seeds. Horticulture primarily differs from agriculture in two ways: firstly it generally encompasses a smaller scale of cultivation, using small plots of mixed crops rather than large fields of single crops. Secondly horticultural cultivations generally include a wide variety of crops, even including fruit trees with ground crops. Within the field, horticulturists work to improve crop yield, quality, nutritional value and resistance to insects, diseases and environmental stresses. On a smaller scale, horticulture also typically refers to gardening and the caretaking of plants, shrubs, herbs and various landscaping matters. Horticulturists routinely are seeking ways to improve on the ability to remove certain factors that cause loss attributed to plant damage. One way is to attempt to control the environment in which to cultivate plants by having indoor gardens and/or grow rooms. As one can understand, the ability to remove or filter out harmful impurities from the indoor garden air is important to keep plants healthy. In doing so, horticulturists have relied on using a variety of types of filters made of paper or other material in attempt to filter out the incoming air into the indoor garden.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not suitable for incorporating the advantages of reticulated foam for horticulture specific applications which comprises an apparatus containing reticulated foam, which can be modified and customized to fit a variety of connections for areas of air exchange or when filtration is necessary.
In these respects, the reticulated foam for use in horticultural applications according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides a storage system that is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art reticulated foam for use in horticultural applications either alone or in combination thereof.